


I'm Charmed, You're Charming

by alex_halcyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Cousins, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Needs a Hug, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Boys, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, School Dances, Shy Jeon Jungkook, They're just growing up, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kim line brothers, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_halcyon/pseuds/alex_halcyon
Summary: Taehyung definitely isn't jealous of Jungkook. He's totally happy that a new kid has come and is being fawned over by his brothers and his friends. He's completely fine with this Jungkook character being cute and taking up all the attention, making him feel left out because for some reason Jungkook is perfectly capable of talking to everyone except for him.Meanwhile: All Jungkook wants is to be Taehyung's friend. Six years should be enough time to fix whatever went wrong between them, right?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is a new fic i've been working on. it's not as dark and twisty as my other fics have been so far. i hope you guys like it, this first chapter is just a little intro into the story because i really wanted to post it! anyway, pls let me know what you think of it so far. pls don't expect frequent updates, i've got a few wips going on.
> 
> follow me on twitter! :)  
> [@alex_halcyon](https://twitter.com/alex_halcyon)

Jungkook loved flying.

Some people said it was inevitable that he’d take to the air like a fish to water with a family pedigree like his, but Jungkook figured he’d like flying even if his family didn’t have a host of professional Quidditch players. Flying made his heart race in the best way, his body thrummed with excitement and adrenaline. He’d long ago gotten over his fear of falling, and his mother was always telling him he was the bravest 10-year-old she’d ever met. Jungkook figured that was something that all mums’ said to their kids, but he still liked to hear it anyway.

This particular flight, however, was not causing his body to thrum with excitement. He was sick with nerves and his hands ached with how tightly he was holding the handle of his mother’s old Nimbus 2005. To either side of him, his mother and father flew at a steady pace, occasionally glancing at him to check if he was doing all right.

The flight from their village in the Midlands to London was hours long. A lot of wizards usually travelled over great distances by Floo Powder, apparation, or even by the the muggle transportation vehicles called cars (Jungkook was very interested in those). But his family preferred broomsticks when the weather allowed it. Using the Disillusionment Charm, they made their way undetected over the muggle residences toward the Leaky Cauldron, where they were staying for a few nights before Jungkook was off to meet his destiny at Hogwarts. So, it all came down to the fact that he’d also be spend his eleventh birthday on a train, with strangers, without his parents for the first time. He was a little stressed.

“Jungkookie, baby, you’re going to be fine, I promise.”

He glanced over at his mother, Nari, as she tried to reassure him with a soft and comforting smile, and he gave a tight nod back, but he wasn’t reassured, and she knew that.

“Just wait. You’ll love it, and I promise you’ll make friends. Everyone is nervous their first day, you won’t be the only one.”

“And don’t forget that Jimin is going to be there too. He already sent you that letter promising to take care of you, right?” His father, Junghoon, cut in from the other side.

Jungkook grimaced. He was grateful that his cousin was only a year ahead of him and was going to be there, but it also made him feel so dependent and lame to have to rely on Jimin, who he hadn’t seen in two years anyway.

“You’re going to love Hogwarts, Jungkook, I promise.”

They landed outside the Leaky Cauldron, and handed their broomsticks to Nari, who placed them hastily inside her (illegally, but Jungkook would never tell anyone) extension-charmed bag along with his trunk and their overnight packs. Jungkook flinched as a roar of noise hit him when his father opened the door to the pub. He’d never been there before, he’d barely been to London before, but he’d heard stories about the soup that eats you if you don’t eat it first and it had given him nightmares for for months.

“Let’s find somewhere to sit while your father sorts our room,” Nari said with a smile. “I’m starved.”

Jungkook nodded, edging closer to her as the noise level of the room rose again with raucous laughter. He was hungry and tired after their flight too. He followed her lead as she sat them down at a communal table, where another family was sitting.

“Another one off to Hogwarts soon?” The father asked, his voice warm and welcoming, smiling broadly at Jungkook and his mother.

“Yes,” Nari replied with a fond smile and hint of pride in her voice. “Our Jungkook is going into his first year.”

Jungkook fidgeted nervously on his seat.

“The same with our Yugyeom,” the mother answered warmly.

Jungkook’s heart lifted a little when he heard there was another first year like him, and his gaze lanes on the dark-haired kid sitting down on the bench across from him smiling shyly at him.

The two families spent the next hour talking, and Jungkook’s shyness slowly retreated as he and Yugyeom started to talk and realised they had a lot in common, and he felt a little less nervous when their parents arranged to go all together to Diagon Alley to pick up the last of their things the next day.

Nari tucked Jungkook into bed that night and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“See? I told you, baby. You’re already making friends. Everything is going to be fine.”

*

Jungkook anxiously pushed open the door to Ollivander’s, glancing back at his parents who waved him inside. He wanted them to come with him, but they’d told him wands were special and personal and to go find one alone.

The bell chimed as the door opened and shut, and from behind the counter a middle-aged woman with mousy-brown hair and round spectacles looked up and smiled at him.

“Hello, and welcome to Ollivanders. I’m Ms. Ollivander.”

“Hello,” Jungkook murmured quietly, shuffling toward her, glancing around with wide-eyes at the stacks and rows of wands that extended so far back he couldn’t tell how big the shop actually was. “Um. I’m here for a wand.”

She gave a small chuckle. “Well, that much is obvious, dearie. And what’s your name?”

“Jeon Jungkook.”

She nodded and smiled. “Well. Why don’t I go and grab a few wands and we’ll see how it goes?”

Jungkook stood awkwardly while he waited, hearing Ms. Ollivander muttered under her breath and search through the rows of wands, pulling out a few long boxes and cradling them in her arms as she moved back to the counter, placing them down and carefully opening each of the boxes and exposing the wands. She waved a hand over the five of them.

“Come try one out,” she suggested.

Jungkook shuffled forward and looked over the options. He swallowed.

“What if - what if they don’t like me?” He questioned, looking up at her with scared eyes.

“Then we’ll keep searching til we find one that does,” she replied gently. “No need to worry on that score, Jungkook. I have a feeling the right wand for you is here.”

The first wand rejected him completely. The second wasn’t quite right. He picked up the third with hesitation, but the moment his fingers wrapped around the handle Jungkook just knew somehow that it was right.

Ms. Ollivander was looking at him with indecipherable eyes, but her mouth was curved in a satisfied smile.

“As I thought,” she said. “The wand choses the wizard, Jungkook. This particular wand has been in my family’s shop for a very long time, waiting just for you.”

Jungkook swallowed. “Really?”

“Indeed. This wand is quite rare and unusual. Its core is made from the rarest material, the tail feather of a Phoenix, and the wood is Cypress. A powerful wand for powerful magic, but only those who possess strong hearts and minds.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he looked at the wand in his hand, overcome with a sense of pride that a wand like that had chosen him, but also with slight trepidation at what that could mean for his life. He didn’t understand wand magic but all witches and wizards knew that wands were never wrong.

“I think you’ll have an interesting future. Do make sure to come back and visit.”

*

Jungkook pushed the trolley with his trunk and packages with his school supplies through the busy King’s Cross Station alongside Yugyeom, and as they talked about the things they were excited about and what they were nervous for. He was grateful that he wasn’t alone in his nerves, that he’d managed to meet someone and wouldn’t be alone on the train.

They passed through the barrier one after another, unnoticed by the muggles, and came out the other side on to the busy Platform 9 and 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express was ready and waiting with white smoke pouring from its chimney, for the clock to strike eleven precisely. There was still twenty minutes left.

He parted with Yugyeom briefly, but not before making a promise to sit together on the train, so his family could go off and locate Jimin.

“There they are!” His mother exclaimed excitedly. “Hanuel, Jisoo!” She called out.

Jungkook peered at the man standing beside his uncle, until he turned around and his heart lifted. “Junghyunie,” he cried out happily, pushing through the crowd to reach his older brother.

Junghyun scooped him up in a big hug.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Jungkook exclaimed when his feet touched the ground.

“You thought I’d miss my little brother’s birthday, or his first day off to Hogwarts? I’m offended,” Junghyun scoffed good-naturedly, grinning and ruffling Jungkook’s hair. “Happy Birthday, Kookie.”

Jungkook flushed from the attention. “You said you were busy,” he pouted.

“I wanted to surprise you,” his brother explained gently. “I specifically asked for a holiday today.”

Pleased, Jungkook beamed at him, and wrapped him in another hug, much to the amusement of the rest of his family watching on. He flushed with embarrassment when he realised they had an audience.

Junghyun had graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, being ten years older than Jungkook. He was a Healer, or an almost a fully-qualified Healer working at St. Mungo’s now, so they rarely got to see each other. But they never missed sending each other a letter every week, even if Jungkook couldn’t think of anything to say and just sent his latest drawing of whatever he could think of.

“Not going to say hi to your favourite cousin?”

Jungkook spun around and saw Jimin staring at him, a hand on his hip, eyebrow raised, mouth tilted in a smile. He was dressed in a Slytherin jumper and jeans, showing off his house pride. Jungkook faintly wondered what colours he’d be wearing soon.

“Jimin…you’re still so short,” Jungkook snickered.

Jimin’s mouth dropped open in shock while everyone else burst out laughing before Jimin launched himself at Jungkook and jumped on him, putting him in a headlock and calling him a little brat. Jungkook hit him in the stomach and Jimin let him go, and then wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered. “I’ll give you your present at Hogwarts, okay? I’m so excited you’re finally going to be Hogwarts with me!”

They spent a few minutes catching up, until Jimin suddenly gasped and waved madly at someone behind Jungkook, and Jungkook realised that Jimin had other friends, and felt his mood deflate back in to anxiety about the day.

“Jin, Joonie, meet my cousin, Jungkook.”

They were older and taller and, judging from their outfits of mostly reds and golds - Gryffindors Jungkook glanced between them and wondered how they were so friendly when Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s traditionally hated each other.

“Oh, look, he’s so cute and confused,” the one called Jin said, grinning at Jungkook.

“Don’t tease him, Jin,” Namjoon scolded before turning and smiling kindly to Jungkook. “I can understand your confusion because of our obvious close friendship and the traditional rivalry between our houses, but our families are neighbours outside of school, and Jimin was at our house growing up more often than his own.”

“Yep. I told you about them a few times, remember, Kookie?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook nodded, vaguely remembering the last time he’d seen Jimin he’d talked about some friends.

“Where’s TaeTae?” Jimin asked.

“Somewhere,” Jin replied vaguely. “I think he saw some friends. You know how he is.”

Jungkook wondered who TaeTae was while he got quieter and quieter, feeling small and overwhelmed again while he was surrounded by people who talked about things he had no idea about. He wished he could go hang out with Yugyeom again. At least they could be lost together.

“TaeTae!” Jimin cried out suddenly, rushing behind Jungkook to latch himself onto the newcomer in a hug.

Jin snorted. “It’s as if they didn’t see each other yesterday.”

Jimin shot Jin a glare over his shoulder.

“Taehyung, this is Jimin’s cousin, Jungkook.”

Jungkook was wide-eyed and shocked when he heard his name. He glanced around at all the people looking at him and his face felt hot.

“Hello, Jungkook,” Taehyung said, smiling a boxy and friendly smile at him. “Jimin talked about you all summer. I’m Taehyung.”

Jungkook felt frozen, barely registering that Taehyung was wearing a Hufflepuff cap, that he had a really nice looking smile, and that he was waiting for a response.

“He-hello,” Jungkook stuttered, blushing madly from the attention.

Suddenly the train whistled and Jungkook was being whisked away from all the new people by his parents and Junghyun, barely having a chance to wave at Jimin, let alone the new people he’d just met, before he was hugging and kissing his family good-bye, trying desperately not to cry at the sudden realisation that he was about to be separated from them, for a whole year, and that had never happened before.

Junghyun knelt down, and looked a him, taking a hand in his. “I’ll send you a letter every week, okay?” He said quietly.

In the background, an attendant was calling for all the first years to head to their carriage.

“Okay,” Jungkook whispered, his voice wavering and lower lip trembling.

“Love you, kid. You’re going to be okay, I promise,” Junghyun squeezed his hand. “You better get going. Your friend is waiting for you.”

Jungkook glanced over his shoulder and saw Yugyeom standing and waiting. He sniffed and nodded, turning back and then hugging each of his family members tightly around their waist as they whispered lovingly to him and wished him a safe travel and good year, and then he joined Yugyeom, whose eyes looked as red-rimmed as his own, and then they turned to the train, stepped onto the carriage and their new lives began.

*

Hogwarts was beautiful. Jungkook’s breath caught at the sight of the castle towering over the Black Lake in the moonlight.

“Not a bad way to spend your birthday,” BamBam nudged him.

Jungkook had met a few people on the train. Him and Yugyeom had shared a cabin with BamBam and his friend Lisa, and another boy named Minghao. He didn’t talk much though, but that was okay. Jungkook didn’t speak that much either. He mostly listened to BamBam and Lisa’s funny banter, the kind you had with someone you’ve known for a long, long time.

Jungkook smiled in agreement as Hagrid instructed them onto the boats and they sailed across the lake toward the castle. Jungkook shivered a little, feeling cold in the night air, as the other first years made excited noises about what was going to happen.

“So what house do you think you’ll be in?” BamBam asked their boat.

“All my family has been in Hufflepuff, so I think I’ll go the same way,” Lisa replied, sounding happy but nervous.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook murmured. “My father was Ravenclaw and my mother was Gryffindor. My brother thinks I could go either way.”

“I bet all three of you guys will be Gryffindors” Lisa said, sounding sure.

“It would be nice if we were all together,” Yugyeom agreed.

The boats pulled up to a stop, steered safely to the pier by magic, and they all helped each other out, and then gathered around the famous half-giant, hero and friend to Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid. He was huge, with a deep voice and more grey hair than Jungkook had seen in the newspaper articles and books printed about Voldemort’s defeat. But that happened a long while ago, and Jungkook wondered how old he must be.

Hagrid had them follow him up the stairs to the castle, answering questions they peppered at him, pointing out interesting things they passed, until they reached inside and were met by Professor Longbottom and Jungkook was amazed that the hero’s he’d heard about were so…close.

Professor Longbottom greeted them warmly and he was…awkward, and a little dorky, but it was nice. It made Jungkook feel less scared. He explained that he would lead them to the Great Hall in just a few moments, and to follow him all the way to the front and gather around and wait for the sorting to begin.

Lisa gripped Jungkook’s forearm tightly and familiarly, and gave him a nervous but big and excited smile as they continued in through the towering castle and through the biggest doors Jungkook had ever seen and into the Great Hall. Jungkook gasped just a little as he walked in, confronted with the sound of hundreds of chattering students. He looked over to the Slytherin table, to see Jimin standing and waving at him with a happy smile. He flushed red at the attention, turning away, happy but mostly embarrassed.

The ceiling was a beautiful night sky, with candles floating and everything felt so magical around him, which it was, but it was hard to explain. His body tingled with nerves as he joined the other first years before the table of teachers, and he saw Headmistress McGonagall watching them all with hawk-like eyes but a soft expression on her wizened face.

Professor Longbottom called for quiet in the Great Hall and the chattering of the older students died down as he explained the process of the Sorting, and then it began. He unravelled a parchment scroll and called out the names in alphabetical order to sit on the stool.

_Eunwoo… Ravenclaw…_

_Jihyo… Gryffindor…._

_“_ Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest as Lisa gave him a thumbs up and a smile, and Yugyeom whispered good-luck to him. He walked swiftly to the stool and sat down, clutching at his black robes with tight fists over his thighs, staring hard at the floor while the hat settled on his head. Jungkook swallowed nervously as the hat was mostly silent and muttering contemplatively, battling between his apparently conflicting personality that carried traits from two houses, until it finally settled on…

“RAVENCLAW!”

Jungkook felt relief flood through him, and he felt a smile tug at his lips at the thunderous applause from his new house table, and then cringed with embarrassment again when Jimin stood up and cheered for him too, although he saw that Jimin was quickly pulled down by his housemates, who look mortified.

Yugyeom and BamBam were sorted into Gryffindor together, and sent him sad little smiles when they were at their table, but he was happy they were with each other at least. Lisa, like she thought, was sorted into Hufflepuff and she was smiling so brightly Jungkook thought she might set something on fire. He caught Taehyung’s eye for a moment when he looked to Lisa, but looked away immediately, feeling shy under his attentive gaze.

When the sorting ceremony was over and the Headmistress had given her speech, Jungkook filled his stomach with delicious food while the Ravenclaws got to know their new first years. He was pleased to see that the other cabin-mate he’d met on the train, Minghao, was also in Ravenclaw. They gave each other small, shy smiles. Eunwoo, a girl name Rose, and another named Mina were also some of the other first years in his house, and when the meal was done, the Headmistress called for the house prefects to lead the first years out first and show them to their common rooms.

The Ravenclaw Prefect was a girl named Jieun. She was short, only a little taller than most of them, so Jungkook knew that he’d definitely be much taller than her one day, but she was so pretty, with a soft and soothing voice and nice smile and kindness in her expression, that he barely paid attention to what she was saying in lieu of just staring at her.

By the time he was in bed, in a bunk between Minghao and Eunwoo, Jungkook was exhausted. He was excited and nervous for classes to start. His trunk and all his things were in the first year dormitories by the time they arrived, along with his class schedule and a map of the school. He talked for a while with the others, getting to know them a little, but not long after his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

*

Jimin found him on the third day of school, hiding out during a break from class, at the top of a tree he’d climbed on the school grounds.

“I figured you’d be somewhere off the ground,” Jimin said, climbing up and settling on a branch below him. “You always did prefer to hide somewhere high when you were stressed out, and since you don’t have your broom…” He trailed off.

Jungkook sniffed. “It’s just a lot,” he mumbled.

Jimin sighed. “I know, it’s pretty overwhelming until you get used to it.”

It was overwhelming, to put it mildly. There was so much to learn and get used to, he’d gotten lost so many times and been scolded for being late. One of the Ravenclaw third years, a particularly snotty one, had given him such a cold look after he’d accidentally knocked into him rushing out of the Ravenclaw Tower that he’d almost cried. Not to mention it was weird sleeping in a new place, with new smells, and no parents to kiss him good night or tuck him in.

“It’ll get better though, I promise,” Jimin said. He sounded like he was sure of what he was saying and that made Jungkook feel a tiny bit better. “Sorry it’s taken me a while to track you down though. I climbed a lot of trees, you know.”

Jungkook chuckled at Jimin’s mock disparagement. “You said you would help me,” he whined a little.

“I will, I’m sorry. The first weeks is so crazy, and I’ve got new things to get used to as well, you know. Class schedules and all that.”

“Right,” Jungkook mumbled, pouting a little.

“Do you have more classes today?” Jimin asked him.

“History of Magic.”

Jimin made a sound of disgust. “I hate that class. It’s so boring, and Professor Binns is always falling asleep and moving through the students. It’s creepy.”

Jungkook smiled a little.

“Come on, Jungkookie. Come down and I’ll walk you to class, and then we can exchange schedules and meet up, okay?”

Jimin coaxed him down from the tree and fluffed his hair with a grin, before straightening out his robes a little. Jungkook’s class wasn’t for a while, and Jimin knew the way well, so they strolled and Jimin told him things about Hogwarts, and stories from his own first week that lifted his mood until he was laughing and feeling a bit better. Jimin promised to be back after his class was over because, “I still have to give you your birthday present.”

When class was done, Jimin was waiting outside the door and greeted Jungkook with an obnoxiously loud ‘Jungkookie’ which made his classmates snicker until they realised who Jimin was.

It had taken a day and a half for Jungkook to realise that Jimin was semi-famous in Hogwarts for several reasons. First, his father (and Jungkook’s mother) had a left behind a Quidditch legacy, and Park Hanuel was famous for his abilities on the field, playing in the National Team, and being the reason why England had defeated Bulgaria in an eighteen hour-long match. Rumour had it that Slytherin wanted him on their house team last year, and he was good enough for it, but the Captain had forbidden it due to jealousy.

Second, his best friend was a Hufflepuff. Inter-house friendships were not unusual, but both Jimin’s parents had been Slytherin’s and it wasn’t uncommon for members of that house with legacies like that, to stick together. That wasn’t the case for Jimin, who was friends with people from all houses, including Gryffindor, which had apparently made him a bit of an outcast with the older, more prejudiced members of his house.

Third, he was nice to everyone, girls thought he was cute, and he was always himself. Apparently that was enough for people to disregard any of the things that some might find strange, or dislike. He’d only discovered all of it so quickly because the second years in his own house had found out he was Jimin’s cousin and begged him to tell them all about him.

Jungkook, awkward and shy, went red at Jimin’s greeting and duked his head, walking quickly past him, while Jimin skipped beside him laughing lightly with amusement.

“I’m sorry, don’t be embarrassed, Kookie,” Jimin apologised teasingly.

“You’re so annoying,” Jungkook mumbled.

Jimin lead him the Great Hall and they made their way toward the fireplace, where Jungkook saw the people he’d met on the platform. Jin, Namjoon, and Taehyung, all sitting together. They greeted Jimin first, and then when they saw Jungkook trailing along behind him, Jungkook shyly waved when they smiled and seemed happy to see him.

Jungkook hesitantly sat beside Jimin, sitting so close to him that their sides were pressed together, but he didn’t move away or anything so that was nice. Namjoon asked him how things were going so far, how he was settling in.

“Fine,” Jungkook mumbled shyly.

Jimin nudged him a little. “No need to be shy, Jungkookie,” he encouraged.

“Yeah. You know, I cried every night for the first month,” Jin revealed in a clear attempt to help Jungkook feel at ease, which he appreciated.

Taehyung snorted. “I bet you didn’t.”

“He really did, I heard it from Shownu,” Namjoon snickered. “He said it was hard to sleep because Jin kept whining about how much he missed his baby brothers, and how much he wanted to hold little Taehyungie’s hand to fall sleep.”

Jungkook sucked his lips in to stop the smile from spreading to much at the friendly banter between the Kim brothers and Jimin, who seemed like a part of their family too. He swallowed, feeling a little like he was intruding, but then Namjoon drew him back into the conversation, and for the next half-hour, Jungkook slowly felt himself feel like he was part of their little group, until another Slytherin and Hufflepuff came to join them.

The Slytherin was named Yoongi, he was a fifth year, and the Hufflepuff was a fourth year named Hoseok who preferred to be called Hobi.

“Hobi’s a chaser on the house team,” Jimin said with a smile.

“Maybe,” Hobi corrected him. “Try-outs don’t start until next month. There’s no guarantee I’ll make the team again.”

Everyone snorted. “As if Hufflepuff has a more talented chaser that can take your position,” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Not likely.”

“Are you going to try out?” Jungkook asked Jimin quietly.

Jimin smiled brightly. “Of course!” He replied. “I’m going for Seeker, and I’m going to make the team. No one can stop me this year.” His voice held some determination in it that Jungkook admired. “You should go to try-outs too.”

“You fly, Jungkook?” Jin asked curiously.

“He was born on a broom,” Jimin replied.

“That must have been uncomfortable for your mother,” Jin joked and everyone groaned.

Jungkook giggled a little. “I don’t know,” he said, scratching his cheek. “First years don’t usually make the house teams.”

“Jimin would have made ours if Changmin wasn’t such a dick,” Yoongi retorted dryly.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, who was grimacing, but just shrugged and smiled when he saw Jungkook’s expression.

“It’s not a big deal,” he said, but Jungkook frowned. 

“Ravenclaw has some pretty good flyers,” Hobi commented, drawing back the conversation to Jungkook. “They have a pretty strong team with Seulgi in it. It’ll be tough to prove yourself.”

“Jungkookie’s mum made the Gryffindor team as a first year,” Jimin added.

“Your mother was in our house?” Namjoon asked interestedly.

“Park Nari,” Jimin supplied her name. “Dad and Auntie were both really great Quidditch players, and Jungkookie inherited her flying abilities, so I bet he’s got a really good chance to make the team.”

Jungkook blushed under the praise. He hadn’t thought about going out for the house team in his first year, since he knew it wasn’t likely he’d make it. But now he was thinking about it, and it would make his mother and father proud if he made the team.

The conversation turned to studying and soon everyone had their class schedules out, trying to arrange a free hour to meet and hang out. Jin, a sixth year, and Yoongi who was going to be studying for his OWLs, didn’t have a lot of time and couldn’t promise to be at their gatherings regularly.

Back in the dorms that night, Jieun checked in on him like she did with all the first years, and for the first time he smiled genuinely at her said he was feeling good.

Jimin’s birthday present ended up being a book with all of Jimin’s notes from his classes from first year, with little hints about the Professors and secrets he’d discovered - so far - about the school. Jungkook appreciated it a lot. It took away some of his academic stress, and when Yugyeom discovered him reading it one day, it helped him form his own kind of study group with his classmates, helping him get closer to them and for Jungkook to feel more settled.

He still felt this gaping hole in his heart from missing his family, but Jimin had stuck to his word and was sticking close when he could, making him feel wanted and happy and he really liked Jimin’s friends, who he overheard claiming to Jimin and Taehyung that Jungkook was their new baby of the group and he was being adopted. It made him feel warm inside, despite the lack of smiles from Taehyung, the weird stand-offish way he regarded him. It made Jungkook a little nervous because Taehyung was sort of intimidating in the way that other people said Jimin was. Jungkook could kind of see what they meant about his cousin, he remembered the summer when they were five and six and he accidentally ripped Jimin’s teddy bear and Junghyun had to hold Jimin back from ripping off his arms as recompense.

It turned out that Hobi was right about Ravenclaw having good flyers. Try-outs for the house team were so intimidating he thought his legs were going to fall off from nerves. He was the only first-year brave enough to even try, despite him begging Eunwoo to try-out with him. Eunwoo had adamantly refused, but him and Minghao had promised to be on the stands cheering him on, which made it only marginally better.

On the field he endured the other Ravenclaw’s looks of mocking amusement and judgement. He gripped the handle of the schools Cleansweep tightly and swallowed his nausea and nerves. Even if he failed at everything else, Jungkook was confident he could outfly at least half of his housemates. He knew he could, because flying was the one thing he knew his mother would never lie to him about to make him feel better. He was speedy and agile, despite him only being eleven, he’d spent his entire life flying with his parents.

He made it through, much to the chagrin of some of the older students who had been cut, to the final round of try-outs. In the end, he didn’t make the team, but a few days later was offered a position as a reserve and practice player.

“But only if you can keep up with your schoolwork,” Seulgi, the vice-captain of the team and a fourth year, grinned. “You’re just too inexperienced this year, but we want you next year definitely. What do you say?”

Of course, he accepted.

Jungkook quickly learned what Seulgi meant about keeping up with his schoolwork. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, barely a month and a half into training. It had taken a few training sessions for the entire team to accept he actually had the skill and talent to be there, but once they had, he felt another feeling of settlement into his Hogwarts life.

His parents were thrilled with the news, and although his mother tried to send him his broomstick, she was denied by Headmistress McGonagall who only allowed first-years with official positions on the team to have their own broomsticks. Jungkook pouted at that, which only made his teammates laugh at him, and Seulgi to squish his cheeks in amusement.

Jieun found him passed out in the Common Room, head rolled back on the couch, body flopped over the floor, his book open in his lap. He flushed red when he was shaken awake by her, snorting a little as he did, and then when he realised what he had done he even deeper with mortification. His neck ached and he winced at it, scrambling to take his books and clear them and to stop Jieun from doing it for him.

“It’s my job to make sure you’re doing okay,” she smiled gently at him, stacking his books in her arms. “I heard you’re doing very well with your Quidditch.”

“Ah - um, yeah, thank - thank you,” Jungkook stammered, taking the books from her and scrambling to his feet. He cleared his throat.

“Is there anything you’re having trouble with in your studies?” She asked him. “We’re a very competitive academic house, you know. If you fall behind, some of the students might be upset about it, but there’s nothing wrong with asking for help, that’s why we have study group sessions. I know that Quidditch takes a lot of time and energy, and you’re still only a first-year.”

“No - no, I’m - I’m good. Thanks. Um. My cousin - my cousin he’s, we study together.”

He was so glad that everyone else was already in their dorm rooms because Jungkook felt like his face was on fire and he had totally forgotten how to speak to his prefect that he was definitely trying to deny he had a crush on.

Jieun seemed to regard him thoughtfully and then gasped, and Jungkook straightened his spine in surprise and anxiety at what she was about to reveal.

“Your cousin is in Slytherin, right? Park Jimin?”

“Um. Yes?”

“You must study with Yoongi then.”

“Oh. Yes, sometimes, when he can,” Jungkook replied, confused. “Do you know him?”

Jieun smiled. “We’re the same year, and he and Namjoon help out with the Frog Choir sometimes. But, it’s late. You should get some rest, Jungkook.” Jungkook yawned and she smiled and patted his hair. “Off to bed now.”

“So we hear you’re close with Jieun.”

Jungkook looked up from his book, wide-eyed, at Jin who was grinning at him. 

“What?” He asked, his heart-rate picking up.

“Jieun? The really pretty fifth year prefect?” Hobi questioned.

Jungkook swallowed and stared at Jin, nervous and confused. “She’s our house prefect,” he mumbled.

“Is that so?” Jin’s voice was teasing and Jungkook hated that he blushed so easily. “She’s just your prefect?”

The snickers around the table and the teasing ensued after his crush was revealed made Jungkook almost want to cry. It was only made better by the fact that Taehyung didn’t join in at all, but then it was made worse when he saw that Taehyung was almost glaring at him. Jungkook swallowed uncomfortably and looked away from him after that.

Jimin threw his arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

“Aww, I’m gonna write to auntie that Jungkookie’s got a crush,” he cooed.

It wasn’t a surprise that the seven of them were all kicked out of the library not even a minute later when Madam Pince rounded the corner to see what all the fuss was and saw Jimin and Jungkook in the midst of a wrestling match on the floor.

All the houses had their own carriage on the Hogwarts Express, but it wasn’t mandatory for the students to sit in them. Mostly the older ones did, which was intimidating for the younger students. Jungkook slept the entire trip back to London, passing out on Jimin’s lap as soon as the train started moving. He barely woke up for the food, blearily eating whatever Hobi shoved in his mouth, before he was moved from Jimin’s lap to Yoongi’s, falling asleep again to the nice and gentle way that Yoongi pat his head.

Jungkook was gently woken by Jimin and Yoongi. He blinked tiredly and wiped his eyes with his back of his hands.

“Come on, Kookie,” Jimin whispered. “I think I saw Junghyunie on the platform.”

Jungkook straightened up. “Really?” He mumbled, trying so hard to be awake.

Jimin nodded. “Yeah.”

He looked around the carriage. “Where is everyone?” He wondered.

“Already out,” Yoongi said from the doorway. “You sleep like the dead.”

Jungkook blushed a little at that.

On the platform Yoongi and Hobi said good-bye to them all with waves (from Yoongi) and hugs (from Hobi). Jungkook rushed over to his first-year friends to say good-bye before he left the station with his and Jimin’s and Taehyung’s family. Yugyeom’s mother asked him to pass on a message to his parents that they’d be happy to meet again before sending their kids off to school and Jungkook and Yugyeom shared an excited grin at that.

Jungkook spent winter break lapping up all the love and attention his parents showered him with, their coo’s and claims of missing him made him feel so warm and happy. Junghyun came back home for Christmas, which was great fun. They played their annual family Quidditch tournament, and he glowed when they all complimented how much his flying had improved, and then laughed when he lamented about how much he hated the school brooms and missed his own.

Junghyun laid with him on his bed that evening, like they used to before he moved to London.

“So how’s Hogwarts?” He asked. “Tell me everything.”

“It’s okay,” Jungkook replied, rolling onto his side and cuddling into Junghyun’s warmth. “I miss home a lot.”

Junghyun hummed gently and poked his side. “That’s normal,” he replied. “It’ll pass in time. It helps when you make good friends and feel more at home there.”

“I have good friends, I think,” Jungkook told him. “I like them.”

“Are they the ones on the platform today? Jimin’s neighbours?”

“Yeah. They’re the Kim’s. Jin is a sixth year, and Namjoon is a fourth year, and Taehyung is a second year, he’s Jimin’s best friend,” Jungkook explained. “But there’s also Yoongi and Hobi too. The six of them are like a group. They let me hang out with them.”

Junghyun chuckled softly. “I think you mean the seven of you,” he said.

Jungkook warmed. “Maybe,” he said.

“What about first-year friends? And one’s from your house? Did you meet any girls?” He teased.

Jungkook blushed deeply and hit him. “No,” he denied and his brother laughed. “I didn’t!” He insisted.

“You know, Jimin sends me letters every month about you,” he laughed. “Jieun, is it? A prefect?”

Jungkook was going to kill Jimin. He sighed and rolled onto his back, pouting as he stared at the ceiling, a heaviness settling on his chest.

“Jungkook? Are you okay?” Junghyun sounded concerned. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to tease you.”

“It’s not that,” Jungkook sighed. “It’s - I - ” He paused. “I don’t think Taehyung likes me,” he whispered.

It was the first time that he’d ever voiced his worries about him before. He’d kind of been sensing it over the last few weeks before break, catching the way that Taehyung looked at him, like he didn’t want him there.

“Why do you think that?” Junghyun asked him softly.

Jungkook swallowed. “I just feel it?” He tried to explain. “Sometimes I feel really uncomfortable when he looks at me. He doesn’t say anything bad, but…”

Junghyun let out a little sigh. “That’s unfortunate,” he said, reaching over and ruffling Jungkook’s hair. “Don’t worry too much. I think it’ll work out in the end. Maybe he just needs to get to know you better? You’re too cute not to like.”

Jungkook snorted and pushed his hand away, and Junghyun ended up rolling over and laying on top of him as a dead weight. Jungkook huffed as his breath was forced out of his body by the weight of his brother and then squealed and squirmed as Junghyun attacked him with tickles.

When Jungkook arrived back in London to return to school, he felt less worried than he did at the start of the year. He had sort of figured out most of Hogwarts - or at least where he had classes and he felt a little better about it all. Plus, he had his Quidditch trainings to keep him active, and friends to study with.

His final mission for the year: make friends with Taehyung.

From the way that Taehyung was staring at him as he walked over to him and his brothers and Jimin, it looked like it was going to be a tough challenge.


	2. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited second chapter
> 
> these first two are just introductions, the next chapters will be longer and more involved 
> 
> \- i'll most likely go back and edit these and make them one chapter at some point in the future, so...

Taehyung didn’t understand the fascination with the new kid. Jungkook. Jimin’s cousin. _Whatever_. He wasn’t that special, just because he was Jimin’s family didn’t mean he absolutely had to be part of their group, no questions asked, no waiting to see if he was going to get along with everyone.

He folded his arms over his chest and watched from behind his brothers as Jimin hugged Jungkook tightly, looking away when Jungkook met his gaze. He wasn’t jealous. No way. He just didn’t get the big deal. He was so quiet and was Taehyung supposed to just like him because he was good at Quidditch? No, thank you. Taehyung already had a lot of friends, why did Jimin’s cousin have to be one too?

He squeaked in protest when he felt a hard slap to the back of his head and looked up with a glare to see Jin looking at him with heavy disapproval.

“Taehyung. What did we talk about?” He hissed.

Taehyung pouted and looked away. Winter break had been the worst. He’d had to sit and endure lectures from Jinnie and Joon about how he was being unfair to Jungkook when he hadn’t even done anything to him!

“Taehyung. Repeat after me: be nice.”

Taehyung huffed at Jin’s strict tone. 

“Be nice,” he repeated, grumbling.

He had been nice. He had tried to say hello, but Jungkook had just squeaked and run away, and Taehyung didn’t think that was nice at all. But he was twelve now, so he had to be the bigger person.

“Say hello,” Jin commanded in a low voice.

He rolled his eyes, but gave a tiny nod to his older brother, knowing it was better to just do what Jin said than fight it. He waited until everyone had said hello and Jungkook had turned to face him, a strange and forced-looking smile on his face, instead of that happy smile full of teeth that he showed everyone else with his scrunched up nose and eyes and occasional dimples. It made his gut twist with something, but maybe that was because he was hungry.

“Hello,” Taehyung greeted him.

He did his best to ignore Jin’s quiet sigh and Jimin’s frown. It wasn’t like he and Jungkook were close friends, they didn’t have to hug like everyone else did. He definitely didn’t feel a little bad that Jungkook looked a little upset.

“H-Hello Taehyung,” Jungkook stammered in reply, his forced smile dropping quickly. “How - how was your break?”

“Uh. Fine,” Taehyung replied, a little surprised he was being asked anything at all but the weirdly quiet first-year.

“Happy - Happy birthday,” Jungkook replied weakly, his eyes drifting down to the ground and his teeth gnawed his lips.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow at him and then shrugged. He turned to Jimin and smiled widely, and launched into a conversation about how his mum had promised him that if he finished the year with good grades he could get his own pet next year.

*

“Hey Taehyungie,” Wheein plopped down on the couch beside him in the Common Room. “Why the long face?”

Wheein was a year ahead of him, but they were close friends. As well as being housemates, she was in the art club with him and the charms club, so they spent a lot of time together and had a lot in common.

Hobi scoffed a laugh from the armchair he was was relaxing in by the fireplace. “He’s fine, Wheein, he’s just being a little brat.”

Taehyung glared at him and Wheein giggled.

“Why?” She pinched his cheek and Taehyung’s pout intensified. “What happened to upset you?”

“He’s not the centre of attention anymore,” Hobi answered.

Taehyung threw a cushion from the couch at him.

“That’s not true!” He denied. “You’re all making it out be something bigger than it is. Just because I’m not all over him doesn’t mean I’m jealous.”

“Who’s Tae jealous of?” Momo popped her head over the back of the couch.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Hobi announced.

Taehyung heaved a sigh. “I am not!”

Wheein threw her arm around his shoulders.

“Oh, he’s really good at Quidditch for a first year!” Momo exclaimed. “I snuck into one of the Ravenclaw practices and was super impressed.”

Hobi nodded. “Yeah. Him and Jiminie definitely inherited some good genes.”

“I’m excited for next year,” Momo said gleefully. “I can’t wait to push him around,” she grinned.

“Such a sadist, Mo,” Wendy chipped in from across the room with a laugh. “He’s just a kid.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean anything on the pitch,” Momo answered. “If he wants to play Quidditch, he’s gotta be prepared to get pushed around.”

Taehyung felt himself sink further into the couch, growing more and more sulky as the conversation around him kept being about Jungkook. First his quidditch skills, and then about his apparently very obvious crush on the pretty fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect Jieun that half the school knew about, but Taehyung didn’t. He didn’t know _anything_ about Jungkook, except what Jimin told him but that was all stuff he didn’t care that much about. Hobi laughed and said he was so cute, and that Jieun had told Yoongi that she thought Jungkook was her favourite of all the first-years in their house, and Taehyung sulked further.

*

Charms was Taehyung’s favourite class. He loved the feeling of learning and casting a new spell, that sense of relief and accomplishment and pride that came with it. It helped that he was fascinated with how spells worked and why, so he was one of Professor Flitwick’s favourites for his enthusiasm and interest and dedication to the course. Over the break, he’d spent a lot of time going over his book and practicing his spells with his mother, who had the same passion for charms as he did.

“You should ask Taehyungie for help! He’s the best at charms.”

Usually that kind of compliment would fill Taehyung with warmth, especially coming from Jimin, who was good in a lot of subjects. From his peripheral vision, Taehyung could see Jungkook tense slightly and saw the little turn of his head to look at him. Taehyung kept his eyes down and focused on his charms book.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Jungkook said, his voice hesitant and nervous. “I - I think I just need a bit more practice. I don’t want to bother him.”

Taehyung’s skin prickled, his throat thickened, and his stomach churned with sick feelings of discomfort.

“You wouldn’t be a bother at all,” Jimin said, his voice had a lilt of reassurance for Jungkook and a deeper tone of meaning for Taehyung. “Right, Tae?”

Taehyung looked at and over at them. Jungkook was adamantly looking down at the table, face flushed, and Jimin was giving him a hard and confused look. Of course his best friend had noticed the distance he’d been putting between him and Jungkook since their return from winter break, and he’d been confused about it and tried to get them to do things together. Once, a few weeks ago, he’d even tried to talk to Taehyung about it but that had only ended with Taehyung refusing to say anything and both of them sulked the rest of the day.

Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek. He was great at charms, he loved charms, and he liked being able to help people. If Jungkook was having trouble, Jimin was right he was a good one to ask since they were only a year a part and would definitely know how to help.

Suddenly Jungkook stood up, still looking down.

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna go,” he stammered, gathering his books quickly in his arms.

“Wait, Jungkook - ” Jimin tried to stop him.

“I - sorry.”

Jimin watched him go, and Taehyung stared after him too, feeling a knot form in his lower stomach. He didn’t like the way that Jungkook’s shoulders were hunched over, and he didn’t like that it made him feel bad. He frowned and his lips twisted unhappily.

“I don’t know what your problem is with Jungkook,” Jimin turned to him and looked upset. “But it’s really starting to piss me off.”

“Jimin - ”

“No, Tae,” Jimin stood up. “I really don’t get it. He’s a good person, he’s kind and sweet. You would get along with him really well but for some reason you’re being really mean. I don’t like it.”

“I’m not being mean,” Taehyung protested.

Jimin scoffed. “Yeah, Taehyung, you’re not being mean at all. You, who is always smiling and making friends… with everyone except Jungkook, who you just glare at. He’s my family, Taehyung. Just like you.” Jimin sighed and collected his things. “I’ll see you later.”

Taehyung sat alone at the table, his charms book discarded and arms folded over his chest.

He was nice.

He _was_.

It wasn’t his fault that Jungkook had some weird problem about talking to him.

So why did it feel so bad?

*

Things didn’t get better. In fact, Taehyung could safely say, they got progressively _worse._

Jungkook didn’t stop coming to hang out with their group, but it was like Taehyung didn’t exist to him. His occasional nervous glances turned into no acknowledgment whatsoever. He didn’t look at him, he didn’t say hello, he didn’t say good-bye. He sat the furthest away and his head always lowered whenever Taehyung was talking when the group was together. He asked everyone else except Taehyung for help studying, and never agreed to spend time with anyone if Taehyung was going to be there.

To make it worse, when Taehyung tried to tell Namjoon about it, he didn’t take him seriously.

“Jungkook’s just really shy, Tae,” he said. “And it’s kind of your fault he’s not trying to be your friend anymore. You acted like you hated him.”

“I did not!” Taehyung protested.

He kind of did, and he knew that, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“You did,” Namjoon replied. “You glared at him and sulked when he was around, and you never made an effort to be friends with him. I think he thinks you don’t like him.”

Taehyung frowned and moved Namjoon’s hand from ruffling his hair with annoyance.

“You’re the biggest social butterfly I’ve ever met, Taehyungie, and you’re my little brother, so I know you’re a good person,” Namjoon sighed. “But I also know you can be a little brat sometimes, so stop being a brat and be nice to him and you might make a new really great friend.”

Taehyung didn’t talk to anyone for a week after that conversation, not even Jimin, which hurt because Jimin just gave up trying and spent all his time with Jungkook.

Taehyung watched Jungkook and Jimin eating and laughing together from his house table during breakfast on Saturday morning. He saw Jungkook be open and free with his expressions and hurt prodded at Taehyung’s chest as he wondered what was so different about him? Why weren’t he and Jungkook friendly enough for Jungkook to even just smile at him.

With a frown, he stabbed at his bacon with his fork and pouted while he ate until he felt someone slip into the seat beside him. He looked up and saw it was Yoongi, who looked like he’d literally just rolled out of bed.

“Morning kiddo,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Don’t call me kiddo,” Taehyung grumbled, shoving eggs into his mouth.

Yoongi just ruffled his hair and poured himself a glass of juice. He didn’t know why Yoongi was sitting with him when the others were all sitting together at a different table, but he couldn’t deny the little red blush of relief and happiness that dusted his cheeks at not being totally left out. At least someone liked him still.

“You know that Jimin loves you, right?” Yoongi said in his quiet voice.

Taehyung’s fork froze halfway to his mouth, he barely noticed his hand was trembling.

“There’s nothing and no one in this world that’s going to break the bond you two have. Believe me, I’ve heard him crying enough about it this week to know.”

Yoongi took a bite of his toast and Taehyung shovelled his food into his mouth, trying to stop the tightening of his throat.

“He’s not going to take away the people you love, Taehyungie. He’s just… going to add to them, if you let him.” With that, Yoongi stood up and ruffled his hair. “I’m gonna take another nap before the match. Want to walk there together?” He asked.

Taehyung swallowed his food and gave a small nod.

“Thanks, Yoonie,” he said quietly.

“Anytime, kiddo.”

The match was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. As a Hufflepuff, and someone who didn’t that much interest in Quidditch to begin with, Taehyung wasn’t that invested. But it was hard not to be caught up in the atmosphere, especially when points were scored. Mostly he was amused by the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He could practically hear Jin screaming across the pitch, but what got to him the most was Jungkook’s rapt attention on the game. He lowered his binoculars to stare at Jungkook, who was leaning over the bannisters, his eyes following every movement and face tight with concentration. Every now and again he leaned over to Jimin, who usually sat with his own team during the games between other teams, but had decided to sit with Jungkook in the Ravenclaw stands, to talk about the game, presumably.

Taehyung wondered what it was like for them, the children of fairly famous parents. He knew that Jimin was completely determined to be an even better Quidditch player than his father, but Taehyung didn’t know about Jungkook, although from what he was observing, he and Jimin shared a passion for the sport.

Taehyung sighed and frowned, clapping dejectedly and on autopilot when those around him cheered for someone scoring points.

_He’s not going to take away the people you love._

He hoped Yoongi was right.

*

Taehyung and Jimin made up after he gifted Jimin an enchanted sketch of him and Jungkook laughing in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall. It wasn’t anything too special, just a simple drawing without a lot of detail but just enough for everyone to know exactly who was in it. Jimin, with his closed-eye smile and fall-over-everyone laugh, and Jungkook with his big round eyes and bunny teeth. He was pretty embarrassed when Jimin immediately rushed to show Jungkook the sketch, and Jungkook’s reaction was to blush and open his already humungous eyes even wider. Jimin dragged him over to say a mumbled thank you, and Taehyung gave a little nod back.

From then on, things sort of changed. They still didn’t talk, but, it didn’t feel so horrible anymore. It was like a weird accepted silence between them that everyone else seemed to pick up on, and while Taehyung still felt the heavy and annoyingly disapproving stare from Jin at the fact that they weren’t _super_ _best_ _friends_ , no one really made mention of the fact that Jungkook and him didn’t speak.

So it was… kind of okay.

*

Taehyung clutched his sketchbook tightly to his chest, excited to show his brothers the new drawing he’d done of the three of them. He thought it was his best drawing yet. It had taken him almost a month to feel good about it. He had decided to do it the muggle way, without magic, so it was just still on the page. Somehow, he felt like it was better that way, sort of preserved in a way that moving pictures weren’t.

He skipped through the castle on his way to one of the many student lounges that were scattered throughout the castle, heading toward a favourite of theirs on the third floor, nerves fluttered in his stomach alongside the excitement. He hoped they liked it.

He heard Jin’s high-pitched laughter from down the hall and slowed down with a cheeky grin, deciding to sneak up and scare them. He poked his head around the corner and stilled at the scene he witnessed. Jin and Namjoon were sitting on the couch beside Jungkook, who sat between them in _Taehyung’s_ place. His brother’s poked him, and laughed, and they looked so happy together. Like they - like they didn’t even remember that Taehyung was their brother, _not Jungkook._

He looked down at the picture and his lips trembled. He sniffed and felt tears welling up. Why was everyone forgetting about him so much lately? It was all Jungkook this, Jungkookie that, and Taehyung felt so felt out and alone. He screwed up his mouth and walked away quickly, sniffling as he crumbled the picture up in his hands and dropped it.

“T-Taehyung, wait.”

Taehyung’s back stiffened at the nervous call of his name from the one person he really didn’t want to see right now. He just wanted to find somewhere to hide and be alone and cry, but no. _Jungkook_ just had to follow him.

“You - you dropped this.”

Taehyung spun on his heel and glared at Jungkook so fiercely that he saw Jungkook shrink away from his, his eyes wide and scared.

“Just leave me alone!” Taehyung cried out, pushing Jungkook back by his shoulders. “Why are you always everywhere? Just go! Leave!”

Taehyung felt a rush of heat to his eyes and cheeks and felt his chest go painfully tight when he saw how scared Jungkook looked of him. He sniffed again, ripped the paper from Jungkook’s hand and threw it back at the ground with a frustrated huff and then took off running.

This time, Jungkook didn’t follow him.

*

Taehyung had never felt so lonely.

It had been ten days since he’d talked to his brothers, to Jimin, Yoongi, Hobi. He’d avoided them all so well that he hadn’t even seen Hobi and they were in the same house. Of course, he still saw Jimin in class, but Jimin was avoiding him just as much, shooting him looks that were upset and angry.

Taehyung didn’t let himself cry about it until he was hidden away in the little window nook he’d found in a corner of the fifth floor corridor overlooking the greenhouses.

At dinner, he sat with the other second-years in his house, eating quickly and leaving quickly, before anyone could try and talk to him but they’d stopped after a few days and so Taehyung had eaten in a dejected silence the last couple of days.

He really had been replaced.

He couldn’t look at Jungkook. Not because he was angry at him, he wasn’t, not anymore anyway. Mostly Taehyung felt really bad for what he’d said and done, and really guilty for making Jungkook scared of him. He didn’t want to see that look on Jungkook’s face again, so it was better he just pretended Jungkook didn’t exist. For both of their sakes.

*

“Taetae, can we talk?”

Taehyung looked up with wide eyes from his desk at Jimin, who was standing beside him with a nervous expression on his face, biting his lip. It had been two weeks since they’d spoken and Taehyung wanted to cry at hearing Jimin’s voice.

He gave a small nod.

“After class?” Jimin asked.

He nodded again, feeling like he’d cry if he opened his mouth.

Jimin hesitated. “Can - can I sit with you?” He asked.

Taehyung gave another nod, and Jimin sat on the empty seat beside him, taking out his books for their Transfiguration class. He looked over at his best friend and they met eyes, and gave each other a little smile and Taehyung felt lighter than he had in weeks.

He and Jimin didn’t talk until they were outside. The weather was getting warmer since the end of the year was coming closer, but there was still a chill in the air as usual. Scotland wasn’t the warmest country on Earth. Jimin leads him to a tree they used to sit at a lot during their first year on the school grounds. It was a nice place to rest on warm days.

They went to sit and, Jimin blurted out his apology before Taehyung had even touched the ground.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, Taetae.” Jimin looked like he was about to cry and Taehyung started to panic in his confusion and worry. “I was really mean, I didn’t mean to make you sad!”

Taehyung’s eyes widened so far it almost hurt.

“Jiminie, what the heck are you going on about?”

Jimin sniffed. “Yoongi got mad at us all because you were all alone,” he said. “He said we were being unfair and not thinking about what you might be going through. I’m not replacing you, Taetae, you’re my best friend in the whole world. Jungkookie’s family, you’re both in different parts of my heart, I promise.”

Taehyung’s lower lip trembled and then he burst out in proper, full body sobs and he flung himself around Jimin. They sat like that for a while, ignoring the few students who gave them weird looks from afar. Jimin wiped the tears from his face, and Taehyung wiped his snot on the back of his sleeve.

“I thought you - you hated me,” Taehyung hiccuped.

“Never. Never ever,” Jimin shook his head.

“It felt like everyone forgot me,” Taehyung sniffled.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin pouted. “I’m really sorry. We didn’t, I promise. When you weren’t around, everyone was asking where you were. Especially Jungkookie.”

Taehyung looked at him in surprise and Jimin gave him a little smile.

“It’s true,” he said. “He looked for you every day. He even ran after you one time, but you disappeared.”

Taehyung chewed on his lower lip, a happy bubbling feeling started in his stomach, but then it was doused in guilt.

“I was mean,” he whimpered. “He was just - he was so good at Quidditch, and everyone kept saying how cute he was, and Jin and Joonie kept telling me to be nicer and then they were all close and laughing together, and, and, he just never spoke to me!” Taehyung exploded in a rush. “He never talked to me, but he talked to everyone else and then I just - I don’t know, it was lonely…”

Jimin hugged him again. “Well. You should say sorry because that’s the right thing to do, you know?”

Taehyung nodded.

“And then I’m sure you two will be friends! Jungkookie’s really nice, he’s just really shy. Maybe he’s just intimidated by you?”

Taehyung scrunched up his nose. “I’m intimidating?”

Jimin giggled. “Maybe not when you’ve been ugly crying.”

Taehyung smacked him in the chest and Jimin burst out laughing. A relieved and happy smile spread over his face.

Everything was okay again.

Everything turned out to not be okay again - not with everyone.

Taehyung was talking to his brothers and friends again, which was really nice. But Jungkook was no where to be found. Jimin said that he was doing a lot for Quidditch at the moment, and he was stressed about the end of year exams, which made Taehyung roll his eyes. Ravenclaw’s were always so uptight about exams. Still, Taehyung felt like it was more than that. He felt like he was being avoided, and then he knew for sure he was being avoided when Jungkook literally _ran in the other direction_ away from him.

Taehyung was reaching the end of his patience, and was starting to feel hurt. He knew he’d been not very nice, but did he really deserve to be ran away from? He didn’t think so.

Jimin kept reminding him that he needed to apologise, which end up with Taehyung whining that it was impossible to apologise to someone when they were never around. Jimin patted him on the head and shrugged.

“Just go somewhere you know he’ll be, and he won’t expect to see you.”

Taehyung knew the perfect place.

Before now, Taehyung never realised how much sweaty people smelled. He wrinkled his nose as he slipping in through the tent flap of the Quidditch changing room and hid behind one of the wooden lockers where the players kept their things during training.

Jungkook, Taehyung knew - not because he was stalking him, but because Jimin told him everything - was staying late at training because he wanted to make sure he was definitely going to be in the team. Jimin said it was totally unnecessary, he was already way better than he thought he was. So Taehyung kept out of sight, picking at his fingernails while he waited.

He heard a loud sigh and the flap of the tent opening and straightened, poking his head around the locker to see an exhausted looking Jungkook walking in, his broomstick dragging behind him. Taehyung frowned at how tired he looked.

Once he slumped down on a bench and was taking his shoes off and unable to escape, Taehyung stepped out of his hiding place… and Jungkook immediately squealed and fell off the bench.

There was a moment of stunned silence, where Jungkook’s big, wide, round eyes stared at him in shock, and Taehyung bit down on his lips to hold in laughter, and Jungkook’s face slowly turned a bright red.

And then, just as Taehyung was about to open his mouth, Jungkook scrambled to his bare feet and sprinted out of the tent, leaving a dumbstruck Taehyung behind. His eyes slowly filled with frustrated tears and his fists clenched by his sides. Did Jungkook really hate him that much?

He sniffed and looked at the mess Jungkook had left behind. He scooped up all his clothes and shoes, and stormed back to the castle, headed to the dungeons, demanded one of the Slytherin’s to get Jimin and threw Jungkook’s things at him.

“Make sure he doesn’t get sick and gets these back,” Taehyung said, trying very hard not to cry in Jimin’s surprised and confused face. “I’m never going to bother with him ever again.”

Taehyung practically ran back to his common room and collapsed on his bed, sobbing into his pillow, not really knowing why except that he felt a mess of emotion and all of it was because of Jeon bloody Jungkook.

*

End of year exams had everyone busy, especially Yoongi, who was taking his OWLs. After the incident with Jungkook after Quidditch training, Taehyung adamantly refused to have anything to do with him. So he studied on his own, with his other friends, and he kept himself busy with his Charms Club practice and Art Club activities.

Jimin tried to talk to him about Jungkook, but Taehyung was done. He was completely done. He didn’t want to bother trying to be friends with someone who obviously hated him enough to want to avoid him. So Jimin just sighed, defeated, and nodded, and didn’t bring it up again.

In the middle of exam week, Taehyung, unfortunately, ran into Jungkook in the middle of an empty hallway on his way to the library. For a moment there was silence as they just stared at each other, and Taehyung - well, instead of the guilt and worry and uncertainty he’d felt for most of the term, he felt anger.

He curled his lip in the silence that stretched between them and scoffed.

“No need to look so scared, Jeon,” he said with a sneer that felt completely unnatural and gross on his face. “I won’t bother you anymore.”

He pushed forward, his shoulder hitting Jungkook’s and knocking him back a little, and kept walking. That burning behind his eyes and the tightening in his throat was just allergies.

*

“Where’s Jungkookie?”

Seokjin looked around the carriage with a frown when the train moved on. Taehyung glanced back at him with a frown before rest his head back against the glass and staring out the window, feeling heavy in his chest.

“With his first year friends,” Jimin replied.

Taehyung could hear the disappointment in his voice.

“That so?” Yoongi questioned and hummed.

“Yeah,” Jimin sighed. “He said he wanted to hang out with them before the summer break.”

There was a silence in the carriage for a moment, and Taehyung could feel them looking at him, but he pressed his lips tightly shut and stayed silent, feeling tense and annoyed and definitely not disappointed or upset. No way. Jungkook could do whatever he wanted. They were not friends, and Taehyung had made up his mind about that one hundred percent.

The others dissolved into a chat that Taehyung would usually take part in, but he only gave half-hearted responses when Hobi tried to include him and his smiles and laughs felt forced.

He rested his head on Yoongi’s shoulder after a while, and Yoongi let him stay there until his head started jerking and he was falling asleep. So he shifted until he was comfortably curled into a ball on Yoongi’s lap.

Just before he drifted off to sleep, Taehyung heard someone say that he looked just like Jungkook did on the way home for winter break, sleeping on Yoongi’s lap, and Taehyung scrunched up his nose a little before he fell into a dream where big eyes and teeth felt happy and warm instead of filled with bad feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins...
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_halcyon)


End file.
